A Cinderella Story: Camp Rock Edition
by BabySenna
Summary: My dad got remarried then died! Now I live with my step mom and her evil daughters! Good thing i have this guy i meant online at this college chatroom!  Will we meet? Only time willl tell! I got this idea from watching A Cinderella Story with Hillary Duff
1. Chapter 1

I still miss my dad. He died 10 years ago in a deadly accident and my mom died when I was born. But before my dad left, he married someone named Heather. She had two girls named Mary and Lucy. After my dad died, he never had a will so everything went to her. Now since she owns me, she makes me work ALL the time at my dads dinner, and she even makes me do EVERYTHING at the house. I even have to do my sisters homework! I am just SOO happy that I am going to UMASS College in a year. I have this BEST friend in the world. Her name is Caitlyn Geller

"MITCHIE! I NEED YOU TO GET YOU BUTT UP AND GO TO THE DINNER EARLY! OH AND BEFORE YOU LEAVE, I NEED YOU TO MAKE ME BREAKFEST!" Heather screamed! Ugh! Great!  
>Then all of a sudden my phone went off. Someone texted me! It was Dorkface1234! His this guy at my at UMASS chat room! I never meant him but his is goes to my school and he never told me his name. I never told him my name either. He knows me a Peacegirl12<p>

Dorkface1234: Hey wonderful girl!

Peacegirl12: Hey dorkface!

Dorkface1234: Hey! No one CALLS ME THAT!

Peacegirl12: Well, why is that you nickname

Dorkface1234: Because I couldn't thing of another name! :P

Peacegirl12: Whatever! :P But, I got to go, my STUPID step-mom wants me to DO EVERYTHING again!

Dorkface1234: Ok! Ill talk to you later! ;)

Peacegirl12: KK!

Then, I got out of my bedroom didn't even bother getting dress yet. I just through my hair up and walked out. Later I finished breakfast for ALL three. I put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a little make-up and went to the dinner. I cleaned a few tables when one of the co-workers came up to me. Her name is Taylor and she is like my second mom.

"Mitch! You need to get to school! I don't care what you have to say!" Taylor yelled at me!

"Tay, Heather wants me here!" I tell her! I sounded kind-of mean!

"Heather my butt! I don't care, I'll take care of this! Now go!" Heather grabbed the bus bucket and pointed straight to the door.

I grabbed my bag and everything and took off the ridiculous roller blades Heather made us where and put on some flats and went off to get my best friend Caitlyn Geller

Once I get to school, I receive a text from once again Dorkface1234

Dorkface1234: Hey there! =P

Peacegirl12: Hey!

Dorkface1234: How did you do this morning?

Peacegirl12: Ok! I just GRRRR!

Dorkface1234: So, when can we meet? Its killing me not being to see the girl that actually gets me!

Peacegirl12: Im not sure! Its killing me not being able to see you!

Dorkface1234: Hey I have this idea, how about we go to the Halloween Dance? Me+you+ middle of the dance floor? Hows that?

Peacegirl12: Oh Idk. I might be someone you least expect.

Dorkface1234: Please, idk what you look like. All I care is about whats in the inside!

Peacegirl12: Fine. But we should go, because I don't want to get in trouble texting in school. :P

Dorkface1234: Fine. Gah! I hate that you are a good girl! Ill talk to you tonight on the chatroom?

Peacegirl12: Lol, but if I don't get good grades, ill never be in the same college as you. And if you don't act good, then you wont even get into any colleges:P

Dorkface1234: Whatever! Bye

I smiled and closed my phone! Greart! I cant believe I agreed to go with him! But at least its not until like a month!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this is late, school! I had to finish summer reading and an easy about it!  
>So I hope you like!<br>Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! Keep them coming please! **

Gah! I hate school! I cant wait till I graduate! Im at my locker, getting my books and talking to Caitlyn. The popular girls, Tess Tyler, Peggy and Ella come up to us.

"Gah, why are you still going to school here? You only have one friend! Whats the point of coming?" Tess asked.  
>"Why must you always pick on me? What have I ever done to you?"I asked, then ran away into the girls bathroom!<br>"Gah, whats wrong with you!" Caitlyn SCREAMED, punched her and ran to chase after me.

Once I got to the bathroom, I ran into a stall and cried even more! Gah! Can I just kill myself! I texted my friend Slander that moved to Texas!

_I FUCKING HATE TESS!_

_Me_

_What did she do?_

_Slander_

_What do you think?_

_Me_

_Mitch, you gotta just let it blow! Because before you know it, she's graduating at the end of year! But I know what will back you happy? _

_Slander_

_What? _

_Me_

_I'm coming back home! My dads job is bring us back and he said I can stay till whenever!_

_Slander_

_Yay! This does make me happy! But should get going! Teachers and Cait might want me back!_

_Me_

_Ok, love ya sissy!_

_Slander_

_Love ya too bro! _

_Me_

I finally calmed down after a while! The rest of the day was pretty boring and Tess didn't speak to me at all! But I kept seeing my secret crush, Shane Grey! He is one of the most popular guys in the school and he's a football player. No one knows that I like him but Caitlyn! But anyways, I didn't go straight home, I went to the diner! Gosh how much I hate Heather!

So nothing really happened at the Diner except the fact that Shane Grey and his friends Nate and Jason, Tess and her friends also came in and I had to serve them! Talk about Awkwardness right there!

I came back home and did my homework and the I spoke to Dorkface1234

**Sorry if these are short. I'm still not used to getting to writing on here, but trust me! They will get longer once I have time! Idk when I will post the next one up! But it won't be long so just wait and see! But anyways review and I hope you like it! Tell everyone you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Im bored!_

_Dorkface1234: Well what can I do to help you?_

_Me: Well, idk! Talk to me!_

_Dorkface1234: Why should I :P_

_Me: Because you love me!_

_Dorkface1234: If I must!_

So we talked till two in the morning! Good thing its now the weekend! They only thing that sucks is that it's getting closer to the Halloween Dance when I will know who Dorkface1234 is! I am a little nerves, yet excited!

**(A/N I am going to skip to the Halloween Dance because it is getting a little boring)**

It's the day of the dance and guess what, I have to work again! I am not telling Heather this because she would flip but I want to go, but I didn't! So I am at the diner. But, I decided not to go because I am a little terrified! I told my best friend Caitlyn and she got REALLY mad! Taylor over-heard and got mad too!

"What! Why are not going?" Taylor screamed at me!

"Well, I don't have a costume and I am to terrified" I confessed

"Caitlyn and I will help you! Come on lets go!" Taylor screamed again and dragged me out of the diner.

We ran out of the diner and started walking to this costume store but was just closing. Taylor convinced the owner to let us in there for like 20 minutes! 

20 costumes later, we found nothing that I liked, but then Taylor saw this mask thing in the glass. 

"Can I have that mask?" Taylor asked, looking a little excited!

"I don't have a costume for that?" The owner said.

"Yeah but I do…." 

Taylor then brought us to the house. She gave me her own wedding dress she never used.

"Are you sure I should use this?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I never used it so, I don't want to waste it. I mean its just sitting in the box forever!" Taylor exclaimed!

Anyways, Caitlyn and I arrived at the school!

"Cait, I need to be home by midnight!" I exclaimed

"Let me see your phone!" Caitlyn exclaimed! She put an alarm on my phone!

So, anyways, I went to the middle of the dance floor and saw Shane Grey. Im like, wait, why is Shane here and not with Tess Tyler!

"Your Peacegirl12!" Shane said! OMG!

"You, Shane Grey! Your Dorkface1234!" I said! Now im really scared to tell him my name!

"So, my costume isn't hiding me is it!"

"Not really!"

"Maybe we should go outside and talk a little bit more!"

"If thats what you want!"

So, we walked out and there was a little walkway thing! We did 20 question! 

"So, do you want to dance?" Shane asked!

"Theres no music…" I said really confused!

"Are you sure?"

Then all of a sudden, music started playing!

**(A/N music is ****.com/watch?v=ItJM9lXk39E&feature=related Sorry if this isn't a good song to dance to, but I couldn't find anything else)**

Then, in the processes, he slowly takes off my mask but….

**SORRY IF THIS IS LATE! School!**


	4. Chapter 4

Then, in the processes, he slowly takes off my mask but then my phone went off! Thanks God! I'm so scared to even say my name because then he might not believe me anymore!

"I got to go!" I said, sounding upset!

"What? But why?" Shane said kind of upset! I think he might have a broken heart :/

"I just have to! My step-mom needs me!" I said.

Then left like nothing happened! I started to run like there's no tomorrow! I ran all around trying to like for Caitlyn! I think I see her making out with some dude! It looks like Nate! I'm just so positive about it! I just know that its Caitlyn!

"And this winner of the Halloween Contest is Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Said the teacher, Mrs. Hennessy!

Great I won but I'm SOOO not going up there! I'm just going to go to Caitlyn! I pulled her away from Nate!

"Cait, we NEED to go! It's almost midnight!" I screamed at her! I need to get back to the diner before Heather, Mary and Lucy goes there!

So, we drove away before anything! God! I must be SOOO stupid to believe I found someone who cared! Shane probably just felt sorry for me so he was nice!

SHANE'S POV

I saw something on the floor after she left! I walked closer and saw that it was her phone! I looked through it to see if it said a name or anything but NOTHING! Gosh, if only I knew who she is! I will find out at school!

MITCHIE'S POV

We finally go to the diner but shit, Heather and them are already inside! I also remember that I lost my phone! Shane might have it but whatever! Anyways, guess I have to sneak in from the back door into the kitchen! So I did while Caitlyn stayed by the car! I walked in, grabbed in apron and stood up straight and said, "ORDER UP!" then rang the bell!

"Why are you behind there?" Heather asked, worried!

"Oh, I wanted to know how to work back here so Bob was teaching me." I said, hoping she'll believe me.

"Yeah, its fun back there right?" Bob said, surprised I made it back on time!

"Yeah right! I saw you at the Halloween Party!" Mary said!

I started to laugh! "Yeah right! Why would I go there! You were probably just seeing things!"

The next day, I was hoping Shane would forget about the whole thing! But he didn't! Everywhere I walked, there were papers that said** "CINDERELLA! Where are you? Just to let you know, I have your phone! So come find me and ill give it back to you!"**

Shit! I can't believe he is doing this! If only he wouldn't do this!

SHANE POV!

"Why are you doing this? You know, there are other fishes in the sea!" said Jason!

"Yeah, but this girl was special! I just can't explain how special she was!" I said, still thinking about last night!

"Come on dude! I'll help you with this!" Nate said! That's why I like him more then like Jason!

Later on in the day, Jason and Nate made me skip a class and I walked outside and saw a huge line!

"What is this guys!" I asked confused!

"This is everyone who thinks they are your Cinderella!" Nate said!

So we spend like 10 minutes and NO ONE was like the girl from last night! We did this until we got yelled at by Mrs. Hennessy!

If only I could find her!

Sorry, its still short, I'm off to watch Dancing with the Stars/ Gossip Girls!

I have been really busy! I go to a vocational school, so I get TONS of homework every other week and this week I was in academic week! So, also, if you guys have ANY IDEAS, feel free to send me a PM


	5. Chapter 5

Shane's POV

This girl was just SOOOOO different! If only I can find her in real life!

Mitchie's POV

Later on, at like 8pm, im doing my step sisters hmwk when all of a sudden she walks on

"Are you done with my hmwk? I need by tomorrow morning. Make sure it sounds like something I would right!" Mary states! Like I care!

"Im almost done!" I say. Then all of a sudden Heather yells something!" Ill be there right now!" I yell back, goin downstairs and forgetting tht my computer is still on and im talking to Shane!

Mary's POV

I look at her computer to see what she's writing about, when all of a sudden a chats up. I look at who she could she be talkin to and I read a little and it says 'Were you mad that you found out I was Shane?'

OMG! Cinderella is Mitche! Oh, look what I can do now! I print out everything that they could have ever said! Guess I can bring this to Tess and see what she could do!

The Next morning I went up to Tess and was like "Look at what I found! I know who Cinderella is!"

"WHAT! Who?" Tess said, really happy!

"Mitchie! It explains all in these papers" I gave her the conversations between Mitchie and Shane! "So, do you have an idea to expose her to the whole school?

"Yeah I do!" Tess said and whispered the whole plan in my ear!

Mitchie's POV

At lunch, everyone was called to go outside because there something going on. I wonder!

I stared at the stage outside and all of a sudden I see Tess and her gang and Mary and Lucy. What is seriously going on here!

"I'm gonna tell you a story about true love. Or whatever you wanna call this story. "Tess said, smirking as if it is supposed to be to someone!

Then all I hear is the conversations between Shane and I on the chats! OMG! They copied the WHOLE THING! What am I gonna do?

I sat through the whole entire thing and I couldn't believe what Tess said at the end! She said "Peacegirl1234/ Cinderella is the one and only MITCHIE TORRIES! I ran ALL THE WAY IN THE SCHOOL and hid somewhere in the school (the bathroom) and texted Slander!

_Guess what happened just now in school?_

_Me_

_What?_

_Slander_

_Tess found out about me and him and told the WHOLE school in a playish!_

_Me_

_OMG! I can't believe she would do such a thing! Just wait till I get there! Btw, I'm on a train ride there right now!_

_Slander_

_Ikr! I'm like crying! And OMG! You're kidding right Slander! Don't mess with me!_

_Me_

_Awwe! Don't cry! Everything will work out for the better and no! Ill be at the dinner tonight!_

_Slander!_

_The bell rang! Gah!_

_Ok! I g2g tho! Lunch is over! Love ya and can't wait for tonight now!_

_Me_

I walked out and saw Caitlyn!

"There you are Mitchie! I was looking ALLL over for you! Where were you?"Caitlyn stated, very tired!

"I ran away after that whole thing!" I exclaimed! Not wanting to even say anything else!

The rest of the day was SOOOO bad! I hated every moment and everyone! Including Tess, her gang, Mary, Lucy, and for once, Shane!

I went home! Did some chores and then I got a text! And yes! Its from Shane!

_So, you are really Mitchie!_

_Shane_

I texted back, regretting but whatever

_Yeah! I thought you would NEVER text me/ talk to me once you found out!_

_Me_

_Like that would EVER happen! I care about you to much Mitchie!_

_Shane_

_Awe! You now just saying that cuz I'm Mitchie and I have NO friends except Caitlyn and Slander!_

_Me_

_Lies! Truth is, I don't care who you are! You are the only girl who gets me! I like that about you!_

_Shane_

_Are you saying you like me!_

_Me_

_Yeah, I guess I am! So what do you say?_

_Shane!_

_I don't know Shane! This is VERY sudden! But, yes I may! Just one question_

_Me_

_Yes! And anything babe!(:_

_Shane!_

_Can we hind our relationship? At least at school because I don't want Mary and Lucy to tell Heather. At least till I figure out something._

_Me_

_Yeah! Sure! I don't care! As long as I'm with you, I don't care about anything else or anyone!_

_Shane!_

**Sorry I am ALWAYS late on these updates! School is takin over my life! I have drama class every Monday, Tuesday and Thursdays! I have youth group at my church on Thursdays and I don't get home on those days till like 4:30 to 5:30.**

**Ps I might not be able to post next weekend because I'm goin to a woman's retreat with my friends and one of their moms! I don't know when I will be back. All I know is that I'm leaving Thursday after school**

**Pss. The stories are getting longer! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Um__ Yeah! Sure! I don't care! As long as I'm with you, I don't care about anything else or anyone!_

_**Shane**_

_Um…. I just need to get away from Heather and this place! I just don't like it here anymore_

_**Me**_

_I know the feeling. You know how I told you about my dad having a whole different plan for me?_

_**Shane**_

_Yeah! Well about that?_

_**Me**_

_Well, I just don't wanna do whatever he says! I have been through it for so long that I give up! I just wanna get out of here!_

_**Shane**_

_Ik the feeling! Well, I got to go! Sander _**(A/N Its Sander, not Slander! Sorry for the confusion! )**_ is back home and I'm supposed to be going to his house for dinner! His dad convinced Heather to let me go! Idk how but…. 3 _**(A/N I know that I said Sander will go to Mitchie's house but I stated to right it that way and it didn't feel right so that's way its changed)**

_**Me**_

_Lol! Have fun lovely! Talk to you later! 3 _

_**Shane**_

So I left the house telling Heather dinner was done and I will be back by at least 9. Heather did not look happy when I told her that I will be back later! But, I don't care about her anymore as long as I can see Sander I am fine.

"OMG! MITCHIE!" Sander screamed as I walked into his house!

"OMG! SANDER!" I screamed back! His parents just looked at me! "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fegan!"

"Hey! You know we told you Roy and Katelyn." Katelyn said!

"Opps! Yeah! Sorry! Forgot!" I said, totally forgetting

"Mitchie and I are going upstairs to my room and talk until dinners ready." Sander said. I am just SOOOOO happy hes back!

"Ok sweety! You guys have fun!" Katelyn said.

So we went upstairs and just talked! I told him about school and Shane! I even told him we are dating but to keep it a secret. We also talked about what his school was like back where he lived. He said that it sucks! He only had like 2 friends and he used to have a girlfriend but she was just using him.

So we had hamburgers and fries for dinner! It was SOOOO GOOD

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY UPDATE! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE LAST UPDATED! Idk what happened I like forgot or something! Then I remembered! I am having a bit of a writers block so if anyone has ideas please either do it in a review or a message! I will update as soon as I can. I also had SOOOO much homework its sucks! The only good thing is that my birthday is the day of the super bowl!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**So, I am losing reviews and idk what to do, I have the next one done, but if I don't get at least 10 more reviews, I will not update!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay story, but now I am on vacation so I might upload new stories!**

So we had hamburgers and fries for dinner! It was SOOOO GOOD

The next day, I saw Shane and I didn't know what to do! I just walked away fast not knowing if I should talk to him or not. Maybe our secret relationship wasn't the best decision we made because I hate when Tess is flirting with him! This makes me really jealous that I just wanna punch someone in the FACE! Well, I'm sitting at lunch now thinking this when all of a sudden I see Caitlyn!

"Hey Caitlyn! What Up" I asked, not really looking at her

"Hey Mitch! Nothing much! Whats wrong? I can tell it when you are upset!" She states. I hate that I cannot hid ANYTHING from her!

"What do you think?" I said, lookin at Tess flirting with Shane

"Hey! Listen! You know Shane loves you and he hates Tess so you should ignore them! You know shes just trying to piss you off because she thinks you just like him at nothing else!" Wow, she always knows what to say!

"I know I am just scared at what might happen! Sometimes I'm scared that he might break up with me just for her!" I said this as Sander comes and sits with us!

"Hey! That will not happen! Don't let anyone get in-between you guys!" Sander hugs me as he says it. I just love my friends!

We sat in silence for a few seconds when I get a text! It's from Shane

_Hey! You look upset! Everything ok?_

_**Shane**_

_Not Really! It's about Tess_

_**Me**_

_Hey! Listen, you know I don't like her!_

_**Shane **_

_Ik! I just hate her SOOOO much! And you know that!_

_**Me**_

_Ik, I am sorry, but what do you want me to do!_

_**Shane**_

_Idk! I am just starting to hate hiding this from EVERYONE!_

_**Me**_

_Well, it was your idea!_

_**Shane**_

_Ik!_

_**Me**_

_Well, I g2g! Tess is starting to get suspicious_

_**Shane**_

_Kk, bibi! _

_**Me**_

_Bibi _

_**Shane  
><strong>_

_**Shanes POV**_

So, the rest of the day was pretty boring! Tess would not stop flirting with me! And every time she did it was ALWAYS when Mitchie was in the same room with us. At the end of the day I texted Mitchie.


	9. Chapter 8

Shanes POV

So, the rest of the day was pretty boring! Tess would not stop flirting with me! And every time she did it was ALWAYS when Mitchie was in the same room with us. At the end of the day I texted Mitchie. 

Hey love, how was your day since all I saw was Tess and her annoying little face

**Me**

My day was ok, Caitlyn and Sander was there for me the whole day since that little thing that happened with Tess. I'm just glad they were, if they weren't, then idk what I would have done!

**Mitchie**

Hey! I would have ran if everyone knew cuz if I did ran when everyone didn't, I would get glares upon glares from everyone else!

**Me**

Hey! You were, you texted me right after it happened

**Mitchie**

Ok! I just hoped that I was right there with you! Hey I have an idea! Can I tell everyone that you are my girl!

**Me**

NO! My stepsisters will kill me! What about my stepmom and Tess and her gang?

**Mitchie**

What about them! You will be graduating and they are out of your lives for good! And as for Tess, she can't do anything to you if I'm there ;)

**Me**

Ok! But only if you help me with something..

**Mitchie**

What?

**Me**

I overheard Mary and Lucy talking with Heather about the fact that they found something that my dad left for me but Heather won't say anything about it because she knew I was in the house, could you maybe help figure it out.

**Mitchie**

I can try, but idk. Do you have a plan?

**Me**

Well, I'll need to at least take them both out the week. they would need to be together because the thing is in their room!

Mitchie

Well, I'll try my good looks and my charm and see what they my say!

**Me**

THANKS! :) You love me... :)

**Mitchie**

Yes, yes I do!

**Me**

So the next day I try and get Mary and Lucy to go on a double date with me and my brother Nate! They do so now my part of this plan is done! I texted Mitchie

My part of the plan is in action! Goin out tonight with them and Nate (a/n it's Friday)

**Me**

Yay! Thanks again! I'll text you when I fig out what it is!

**Mitchie**

**Mitchies POV**

So later on in the night I walked up to Mary and Lucy's room! Heather is out doing god knows what so I'll thought about doing it right now!

Anyways I looked and I looked and I found something! It's in envelope with a letter inside! It's a good thing it's opened! I reopened it and read the letter! It basically says that the house, the dinner, and everything else are mine, I looked at the signatures and it has both my father and Heathers! Wow! I texted Shane this. He responded with this

GO TELL THE POLICE THIS! And if possible save be from this date!

**Shane**

Uh, well it is gettin late so call it a night! I'm leaving the letter in here and call tomorrow while Mary, Lucy, and Heather are getting facials and everything!

**Me**

Do you want be to be there with you?

**Shane**

If you want! Ill text you tomorrow!

**Me**

Ok love! 3

**Shane**

3

**Me**

**A/N**

**Sorry this is REALLY late. I usually right this on my iPod and edit it on my computer but I lost my iPod and I just found it and this was on it!  
>I can try and update more but on July 30<strong>**th**** I'm going to Jaffery, NH for a week, until August 3****rd**** for a camp with my church!**

**Btw any of you guys watch Vampire Diaries cuz I'm thinkin about doing a story for them**

**How about Wildfire?**

**5 reviews and ill update next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

Mitchies POV

The next day I texted Caitlyn and Sander this whole thing and they also told me to tell the police and they will be there with me. So I texted Shane and told him he can pick me up at the house and Caitlyn and Sander will be there.

After Shane picked me up, we got there and they were already there. I have the letter. Let's hope this turns out good.

"So I found this letter in my house and just read it." I told the police, whose name was John (on his nametag)

"So, did this happen once your dad died?" John asked.

"Not really, since wasn't old enough then."

"Well since you are almost 18, I'll make a deal with you. We can go to the house and take all the belongings that you don't want and put the dinner in your name." John said this which put a smile on my face as Shane grabbed my hand under the counter.

"Ok. When can you do it?"

"We can do it whenever you want."

"How about right now?" I said, even though I am very scared because I don't know what Heather might do to me when she finds out. Shanes right next to me holding me tight!

"Sure! Is Heather and her kids home?" John asked.

"They might be on their way. We might want to hurry up." I said, wanting to do this before they get there. Or at least right before so they see this happening!

We got there right before they got there.

"What on the greens earth is going on Mitchie!" Heather said, pretty angry!

"Well let's see I found this letter that said that the house, the cars and the dinner are mine!

"What? I never heard of that!" Heather said, like she pretended she didnt know about it.

"Is this your signature?" John asked, pointing to the signature right next to my fathers.

"What? HE TRICKED ME!" Heather screamed!

"Yeah, ok! I'm gonna need you to come with me!" John said, but ended up chasing her across the yarn because she's running away!

Once this thing got all settled down! It was just Shane, Nate. Jason, Caitlyn and Sander are over! I'm sitting on Shanes lap kindof liking this right now! House quiet and I'm not being force to do nothing!

The rest of the weekend was pretty boring! Shanes been with me but now I kindof don't wanna go to school when Shane and I will finally tell everyone that we are dating! Gonna be hard but I'll try my best!

Right now I'm waiting for him to pick me up so we can do this together! As soon as he picked me up I started to shake!

"Whats wrong? Are you scared of what will happen with Tess and her gang?" Shane asked. I hate how he knows me so will!

"Yeah! I'm afraid they will beat me up or something even worse."

"Don't worry about them! I will be with you the whole day!

OMG I am sooo sorry this is really late! I am having little writers block and I will love it if you guys will give me ideas!

Also school has been a pain in my ass Lol

Ps this ending was done in church lol!


End file.
